Linked-souls
by Kero-chan1
Summary: King Endymion, an obsessive knight and a confuse moon princess... Chapter 4 Updated :) R&R please!!!
1. Silent rival

"Linked-souls"   
By: Kero   
Part 1   
Rated: PG   
E-mail: lain_pt0@harlock.net  
  
This is my very first attempt on a fanfic, so please R&R... Anything is welcome, even flames, some advice about my writing, comments are always good,positive comments the better, i mean anything!  
  
  
"My love, I'm finally here, you will not be waiting for me any longer" a   
  
woman's delicate whispers echoed through the swift wind into the ears of a   
  
young man waiting for his beloved. The fog however made it impossible for   
  
him to come, keep on increasingly wound their thick mist and swallowing his   
  
path, but he was too much determinded to give up. Never was he known to give   
  
up so easily especially with the knowledge about at the end of his journey   
  
was his awaitng beautiful golden princess. The thoughts of her even now was   
  
evidently arousing and again he made his way more determind than ever, for   
  
ofcorse no plain trick of nature can stop him from coming and fulfill his   
  
fate. Destiny has waited enough for them to be separated from each other. He   
  
continued his journey to fulfill his promise for a meeting long been delayed   
  
by unwanted affairs on his kingdom. The only force he cannot go against, this   
  
was one of the responsibilities he was dutily born and cannot escape the   
  
invisible private imprisonment, a chained thick enough for him to bleed under   
  
its weight. He was able to torment himself by rejecting his personal longing.   
  
His captive life to meet what was demanded upon him and his duties more   
  
important for the sake of other's and not for oneself. "Selene! where are   
  
you, I am here, show yourself" crying, soothing please of a man in love for a   
  
maiden bound in the celestial sky. His arms outstretched waiting in the   
  
dawning warm light to descend in his all too eager arms. Day and night   
  
Endymion seeks the forbidden moon maiden to come in his dreams and drift   
  
forever on her caresses, sweet enticing lips and be loved by her. Behind the   
  
clouds, a stair of stars came with magnificence and brought reverence,   
  
mystification and awe to whomever feasted their eyes. In its sparkling steps   
  
stood a pair of dainty feet, running excitedly towards the awaiting prince,   
  
visible tears can be seen in her stained cheeks. "Endy, Endy you came, I know   
  
you will" she ran so fast that she manage to stumble all the way to his arms.   
  
Laughs escape from him as he held her, unfortunately this wasn't very amusing   
  
for her, shooting an evil glare on the shaking body. Selene step a way and a   
  
blush in it's fullest made it's way to her face. "Now, now, don't give me   
  
that look, your the only one that can manage a slip like that. You have to   
  
admit it's quite cute " seezing his smile when he saw the hurt displayed in   
  
her eyes. " Your are always special that makes you different from the rest,   
  
that's why your the only princess who outwitted my heart......and.......   
  
saved me". Flashbacks of their first meeting flooded his mind as the spiteful   
  
young lady rudely dismissed her vain suitors with a trot of her hips and a   
  
yawn escaping her pink small half open mouth. This brought a smile in his   
  
lips 'your too cute' he muttered, a single hand made it's way to her chin.   
  
Scooping it near his quivering lips, managing to tickle Selene's adorable   
  
nose." This also makes you more different than those reserve, BORING   
  
princesses" in his closeness the ill feelings decipetated to nothingness as   
  
his moist lips came to rest on top of her own.The splendor and the   
  
unbelievable feeling brought with it's meeting, gave a sensual touch so   
  
hungrily devouring and yet tender. They sworn what is more greater memory   
  
during the simple caress they shared for this brought them the ecstasy of   
  
taste likened into perfection like the wine of the Gods found in their very   
  
own lips and the ongoing passion building, intensifying as it grew deeper to   
  
butterfly kisses between nibbles and giggles. Like wine enclosed decades in   
  
the cellar to age in the passing years they savored the enchanting honey   
  
nectar sweetness, so many times they have met and still his kiss still   
  
lingers, bewitching like the first one. Each touch is new, more wanting and   
  
loving than the other. Each selves sweared to forever stay this way, safe,   
  
well in the comfort of each other, the heavens who witness the exchange drown   
  
and tremble upon the two lovers wrapped, sealed with true love. They know,   
  
soulmates are the rarest among all the universe yet they found each other   
  
triumphantly though it seems impossible. " Promise me you'll never let me   
  
go, hold me like this, always" she cried not knowing promises are not made to   
  
be broken. " Always.... I love you......" ' kami-sama let me keep my word'   
  
The moment of sharing passion likewise was broken as nearing footsteps was   
  
heard behind the dark bushes. Endymion quick reaction, his intincts   
  
immediately work, he protectively guided Selene behind his back, allowing the   
  
trembling princess to clasp on his long cape. The sword now unsheated gave a   
  
threating sway in the cold air. " Why don't you show your face out in the   
  
open so i can teach you some manners." omninous figure pace on the soft   
  
quagmire forwarding in advance stealthtily toward the prince. A clash of   
  
metals can be heard across the forest as well the spark it made from the   
  
confrontation. Both the clouded shadow and the gallant prince fought with   
  
excited interest on the quick movements of the opponent yet bitter sweat   
  
trickled on the pale face of a frightened girl. Frightened, in the fear of   
  
losing her love. Minutes pass yet it feels hours have, casualties resulted on   
  
the bloody battle has taken it's toll. And both fighters gave heavy   
  
exasperated breaths, sweat mixed with blood, drop on the dark soil. An   
  
acccumulation of dust onto the air grew unbreathable making it more harder   
  
for them to inhale fresh oxygen. Even the gray clouds look as though they   
  
correspond on the scene below them, because they gathered unforgivingly to   
  
block the single light for our prince to take advantage. But a las! the gods   
  
favored this horrid stranger and passed their judgement with the chosen   
  
fighter on it's side the mighty clouds, neither spared and showered the large   
  
droplets of rain drenching the three. The victory was now decided on the   
  
final action taken and with exhuastion evident, they delivered the last blow   
  
to the other. SILENCE..........for everyone to see and   
  
hear.....................he drops defeated on the present fight. The stranger   
  
raised his arms to slash our prince to oblivion, but didn't succeed because   
  
he falls to the rocky cliff , below he crashed among it's waves swallowing   
  
him unrepentantly. Princess Selene unable to move, could only stare gathering   
  
tears on her eyes. She clutch her beating her heart unable to breath in its   
  
rapid succession, she dared not think what has just happened and blink her   
  
lashes to know she was dreaming and might wake up on this horrid nightmare   
  
she was in. In her mind the words rung reapedtly that for sure Endymion might   
  
be clinging on the edge all she have to is to reach and summoned all her   
  
strength to pull him up. She didn't spare a minute of time and came gashing   
  
frantically as she search hard, but only cold splashes greeted her hopely   
  
gaze. At that time she knew she would never be able to live again, Gasping   
  
she lean herself so that she might fall and join him but before she could,   
  
strong arms severely grab her and won't let her die. No sound could be heard   
  
except with the forceful sound of water splashing on the rocky shore, weeping   
  
for a soul lost on it's waters.The princess overcome with fatigue gave in and   
  
fainted. 


	2. Amnesia?!

+++Just to warn you guys, I'm sad that there wasn't any review on the first chapter so, please hope you like this one.... It's rated R, so you've been warned... Please R&R, if there is still nothing I won't be continuing this.  
  
  
  
Unidentified smell of aroma woke the golden ball curled into a painful   
  
  
manner, she was soaked in sweat and sorrowful tears bathe her face. The   
  
nightmare was unbecomingly so realistic that even her heartbeat could almost   
  
be rip off from its rapid beating in her chest. She stilled herself before   
  
standing up, questioning why was she feeling feverish and shaking possibly   
  
because of nausea. It had taken her more time than she can manage to hold   
  
unto more solid object before rendering herself in a steady ground. She still   
  
haven't noticed the unfamiliar surrounding she was in. It couldn't possibly   
  
be her own chamber the crystal pillar built around her was nowhere in sight   
  
as well as the red roses entwining buoyantly on the clear stone, upon this   
  
abrupt observation. She decided to once again close her eyes for another   
  
extra rest, it could be a symptom to whatever she was terribly been feeling   
  
lately. Yet even the bed shouts foreign to her own liking, it wasn't as soft   
  
as before. She never did tried to mind everything acting strange or the heavy   
  
emotions buried deep within her nor the stranger staring at her behind the   
  
darkened corner of the room. She drifted into unconsciousness once again,   
  
awful dreams of violent battle and blood oozing from Endymion's wounded form.   
  
The horrible fighting scenes filled her subconsience mind. She cried harder   
  
than before, frightening wailing of a widow continued echoing the   
  
unfathomable grief.   
  
It was around 2:45 in the morning when the disturbed princess awoke, bereaved   
  
and pulled into an unknown force that filled her heart, she sat up   
  
straighter. But then she doesn't know the reason why and having not a single   
  
memory returning doesn't begin to ease her troubles. A sudden movement caught   
  
her attention it was unmistakably a warm body next to her pulling her to bed.   
  
The darkness did nothing to reveal the person beside her at all but only the   
  
warm flesh pressing seductively on her own. It gets weirder when she doesn't   
  
even object to his arms feeling her face and his consoling lips settling on   
  
her astonished parted one's. Selene spoke nothing but returned his delightful   
  
kisses, her fingers touching his back, slowly tracing the well-formed muscles   
  
on her fingertips. First he was caressing her like a lamb now her was on top   
  
of her spreading her legs unceremoniously, his mouth suckling on her breast,   
  
the other massaging her nipples, like a beast he teared her dress. The   
  
rhythmic movements is nearing its pace. The rubbing of his thighs has driven   
  
her wild of enthusiastic ecstasy, he still hasn't decided to enter her yet   
  
but readying her for the final moment. A mountain of pleasure she have never   
  
encountered surge through her, pulling him closer, her legs bracing around   
  
his thigh. "Endymion...Endymion..." she keep on moaning his name, but then   
  
whose Endymion and why does she keep on whispering his name, why was there a   
  
tinged of familiarity and why was there a dreadful feeling of trampled   
  
fidelity. Something of very importance was amiss, she kept her mind in hold   
  
of sanity when tempting cravings aroused making her womb tense in excitement.   
  
It all prove to be a challenge to concentrate in these conditions but she   
  
still was able to recollect flashes of exchange vows, the scene she have   
  
given oath to never forget came demandingly strong, asking for answers. She   
  
didn't know whether to be happy or loathe them. The man above her, was   
  
nothing like the man she kissed, he was never like this, and the stalking   
  
reality hit her immensely hunting her memory of his death. He must have felt   
  
the sudden reluctance on her part for Demando evidently grew wilder and   
  
immediately pulled off her panty the only thing holding on whatever shread of   
  
dignity she hasn't given. Positioning himself in entering her, he was about   
  
to plunge forward when Selene drew forcefully away from him. She was   
  
apparently terrified and uncontrollably trying to escape from their locked   
  
thighs. But then she forgot his quickness and grab hold of her painfully   
  
pushing her back to bed. A struggle made only the princess in dire need in   
  
redirecting her strength to think of Endymion for her to have the stamina in   
  
fighting him and yet Demando showed not a proof of vexation that her puny   
  
fists continuously strike his chest. Selene, terrified of what could   
  
inevitably may happen was strongly pushed so hard she could almost feel her   
  
own bones cracking, managing to bruise her fragile body. In no time he was   
  
once again able to stay on top of her trying to open her legs however it was   
  
protectively restrained by not making any possibility for entrance. This has   
  
became more complicated than what he have planned, if he have to let go of   
  
her arms if he will try to ...... He was too much impassioned on the feel of   
  
her creamy skin that he cannot wait to get inside her. With that thought in   
  
mind, he have no choice but to use his power and knowingly will hurt her   
  
during the process but the sensation was insuperable not being able to do   
  
what it wanted. She was too much weakened by her screams of help and   
  
desperate struggle she can never imagined the idea of giving up, she must   
  
continue on with her fight.   
  
Never in his life did he force a woman in his bed, they were always   
  
eager to be with him, wanton and easy conquests. But she was different, she   
  
IS different from the rest because he love her and far too special to tarnish   
  
her reputation with force. Nevertheless he was no monster to even go through   
  
with it and the cries, her tears were like acid etching his heart, this   
  
twisted him. He could not tell when did he felt this way to any women and be   
  
so taken aback, NO, enchanted, bewitched and worst of all openly madly in   
  
love with her. Everyone have often spoken about Selene, presenting lots of   
  
jousting competitions in honor to win her hand but, he lost with that blasted   
  
dark knight. It was obviously clear from the start that the two have met   
  
before. It was Selene's eyes, that bind him forever, those azure eyes never   
  
did showed any hesitance, she trust him to win and it was the faith, the love   
  
that drove him mad. He wanted someone to look at him that way. It was her   
  
love he begged, for the acceptance of his marriage proposal and with the fact   
  
he was a knight he was never worthy but only to serve her.   
  
"please stop, please........." she wanted him to stop, the moment she   
  
would rest he would have her.  
  
Demando, grew indecisive, he wanted her now, he could do it right now.   
  
She's weakening, then if I'll have her everything would be consummated and no   
  
one can stop me from marrying her. She'll be mine, if they would know nobody   
  
would like to take a deflowered bride. I couldn't pass this chance, in time   
  
she'll learn to love me after showing the pleasures I possessed. Demando   
  
forgot reasons and tore quickly and painfully inside her. The scream was   
  
frightening and he knew he has hurt her, the faint movement beneath him was   
  
worrying enough to knock some senses back. He slowly lifted his face and saw   
  
how she suffers, he taken it to a leisurely pace to let her adjust on the   
  
feel of him. The way he gently and affectionately trailed the calloused hands   
  
of a skilled lover, sinfully disarmed her and slip the loosening tension. He   
  
applied every knowledge he have learned in pleasing a woman, he assured her   
  
with love-filled kisses, he kissed her full and honestly only a man in love   
  
could do. He pulled in and out, with no urgency. And they made love for she   
  
responded willingly, yet bitter tears flowed freely. The tears that bathe   
  
them both had become the truth that Selene was now his. He have taken her so   
  
many times that night, she must have last count, every kiss, each touch more   
  
possessive and passionate than the last. It scared her that she didn't object   
  
but came to him needlessly, always opening her arms for him and he cannot   
  
stop himself from taking her again and again... loving her like she never   
  
dreamed before. The true Selene who forever loved Endymion died that night,   
  
or so she thought. She felt confused, not knowing what has become of her by   
  
becoming his just this one night made her want him it was like and   
  
unquenchable thirst she cannot define. So this is lust feels like, it must be   
  
the obsessive hunger you craze to be one with your... she don't know what he   
  
is to her, it wasn't love she was sure of that but something different. It   
  
wasn't like this with Endymion, not like this... this consuming desire, yes   
  
there is the desire present between them. But with Demando it was far   
  
powerful, a carnal attraction, unhumanly magical... it scared her even more than she is. 


	3. Rebirth...

I've really been trying to find some time in writing my story, good news I figured out the entire plot. The only problem left is writing them, so I'll try my best to update my story often.   
  
"Urrrrrhhhhhh!!!! What 8:30!!!! I'm so late..." Serena almost flew towards   
  
her closet trying to grab anything that resembles a pair of jeans and a   
  
t-shirt. Luckily for her she has slept with her maroon Giordano shirt from   
  
yesterday, so she just have to change her boxers for some clean pants (it was   
  
originally her brothers, her favorite one with 'DAMN MY ASS IS HOT' printed   
  
on them). Without a second thought when Serena spotted one of her discarded   
  
faded levis in the corner, she immediately put them on.   
  
"did I ever told you that your such a pig, Serena" this is Andrew her older   
  
for only 3 minutes, he hopelessly shook his head when he saw how cramp   
  
looking was his twin sister. "Yeah right, as if you clean your room even once   
  
a week...oh! and that reminds me, there was a suffocated rat in your shoe   
  
compartment, better dispose it off before it rots in there" she's been trying   
  
to comb her long blonde hair for the last 2 minutes and deciding that its   
  
only a very time consuming thing to do, knowing if she's still not in school   
  
at around 10 minutes she'll finally be suspended. "Do your job like a nice   
  
big brother and take me to school will ya" She still manage to speak while   
  
brushing her teeth. Of corse Andrew didn't quite get it, when all he heard   
  
was "Dorrr yor jhob rike a fig frader arn terk me tosh skhol wel rya". Serena   
  
tried her pouting technique to have her brother's sympathy for just this day,   
  
or it could totally mean she'll be screwed for good. Like everyone have   
  
expected the only thing she accomplished was getting her t-shirt dripped with   
  
a great deal of colgate. "For God's sake Serena, your the best little brother   
  
everyone could ask for". Heck, Andrew slam the door before being hit with a   
dirty rubber shoe, you could clearly hear the roar of laughter echoing   
  
throughout the hallway when he left. Being so pissed off in so early in the   
  
morning, Serena can't help but cursed to herself. 'Any way I did have my   
  
report completed last night, it was all worth it' she slip the rubber shoes   
  
on and run off to the garage where a sleek black BMW convertible was waiting   
  
for her. " It's about time!, I thought you must have doze off, YOU made me   
  
Sooooo worried" Andrew said in a sing-song voice "Har, har... will you just   
  
drive already, I'll be late because of you".  
  
  
***12 MINUTES LATER...   
  
  
"If It weren't for this very comprehensive report, I would have given you   
  
detention Miss Hasselhof. And if that happens it would have been suspension   
  
for you" Mr. Brown gave her an adequate reasons to last her for exactly 5   
  
minutes of her life, countdown begins right now... "Hey Serena" a man in a   
  
black sweatshirt, black slacks and black addidas slap her playfully, the   
  
guy's name was Seiya Blake gave her his famous sheepish grin that was in turn   
  
rewarded with a tomboyish smirk from Serena's. By the way his Serena's best   
  
friend since she was in diapers. They grew up together, played together,   
  
fight their bullies together, take a bath together, tried their first spin   
  
the bottle together, even goes as far as sleeping the whole summer TOGETHER.   
Yes, they are INSEPERATABLE , and just as destructive when being paired to   
  
One another. However for their senior year though, they swore never to hang   
  
the principal's silk stocking (did I mention that the principal is a he and   
  
has a strange habit of collecting lingerie) at the sword tip of the school   
  
model statue ever again. The principal was so embarrassed that he gave his   
  
immediate resignation the next day to the school head and fly off to   
  
Southeast Asia. After that incident they've been suspended for weeks. Lucky   
  
for them that Serena's persuasive parent's miraculously change the mind of   
  
the school head and have given them both a second chance, to 'redeem   
  
themselves'. "So, you made that report just in time ha, I thought you won't   
  
ever make it. Good thing I called last night and reminded you about it" he   
  
lean over her shoulder so he could whisper into her ear and avoid disturbing   
  
the whole class that has already started. "Thanks for that Seiya, I   
  
appreciate it" she's scribbling something down and tried passing the note to   
  
Serena at her back, and continued listening to the teacher's discussion when   
  
suddenly there's a loud gasp in the last row. "Do you have something to share   
  
with the class Mr. Blake." He was just too surprised to react that he didn't   
  
notice the teacher calling his attention if weren't for Serena's alarm look   
  
on her face, he wouldn't have notice everyone staring at him. "I'm sorry sir,   
  
I just didn't quite understand a part of your discussion, could you please   
  
repeat......." He looked for some help in Serena's direction and followed   
  
every single word she said. "repeat about, how do we get work if the mass is   
  
in kilograms and while having a frictional force in Newtons?" facing the   
  
teacher triumphantly, he gave an approving nod as if confidently saying,   
  
'there that's been bugging me for so long'. "Next time Mr. Blake raise your   
  
hand if you have a question and refrain reacting like the way you did   
  
earlier, it's perfectly... how do we say, inappropriate?, okay now listen   
  
carefully I'll be repeating it again.............". Seiya gave an effort to   
  
gather his thoughts after concentrating on what the teacher was saying and   
  
proved to be indeed difficult to do, because of what Serena have written   
  
earlier made him feel troubled. She seems very calm about the matter, after   
  
having last night to discuss everything to her brother and parents. Serena   
  
thought she had figured it all out and act coolly with her family regarding   
  
the issue of moving to Los Angeles due to her father's job offer there which   
  
is bigger than the one he has here in New Jersey. She just doesn't like   
  
telling Seiya about the news, and most of all not wanting to go without her   
  
best friend on her side or along with her. Never have she expected they've   
  
grown close to one anohter and treat each other like they are twins being   
  
separated.   
  
"So your family are really moving for Los Angeles" he sat opposite to her in   
  
their usual table at the canteen. "Yeah it's final, they been thinking it   
  
through for some time now" the spaghetti she ordered were haft eaten, She   
  
just last her appetite. "Your taking this thing far too much, I'm not dying   
  
you know, we will just move to L.A. We could always phone each other or   
  
e-mail." She keep on unconsciously twirling her pasta on her fork, she look   
  
at him and smile in assurance. "that is not the reason, Serena, but I guess   
  
this was inevitable from the start right, we both know that sooner or later   
  
we have to go on our separate ways. I just didn't thought it was so soon, I   
  
thought you and I, we could still hang out together in college or something."   
  
Seiya did his best to sound happy but it was evident that he wasn't just too   
  
enthusiastic on this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I know it's short... I'll try my best to make it longer next time. For the next chapter I think Serena we'll possibly be meeting Darien already. You just have to be patient with me. SO PLEASE R&R IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Childhood memories

Don't be confuse pips, as the story progress you'll eventually know or understand. As for being a Darien and Serena fic. Well, :) I was still trying to figure out myself but let's just wait what will happen next...hehehe it's a surprise. R&R don't worry 'coz I'll be updating it once or twice a week. I'm sorry I thought I could give Darien a great Debut on this one but unfortunately there was some miscalculations. I'll be putting him soon though.   
  
Wednesday night...  
  
Seiya sat at his mahogany room looking at a picture of a girl in amber   
  
pigtails she wore a muddy jumper and in her hands a bouquet of wild pansies.   
  
A lazy smile crept up in his face when he unconsciously started tracing the   
  
dirt smudge at her flushed cheeks. It must have been ages since their last   
  
summer at his grandmother's small cottage at little town Green Venture, and   
  
yet it was still so vividly embedded in his memories, that even until now he   
  
could still smell the rosy scent of his buxom childhood friend. He remembered   
  
it so well, the beautiful array of gardenias, spilling about like a broken   
  
rainbow with their scattered pieces all over the ground, the scent heavenly   
  
intoxicating bringing the two in another realm of make-believe. They called   
  
it Eden, a place found in the deepest part of the forest where a small toned   
  
clearing would be seen. It was a world of endless misadventures and mirthful   
  
laughter filled their ears.  
  
  
They went as far as the riverside tossing pebbles along the strong   
  
current of water, often they wonder and scheeming what interesting adventure   
  
would they embark for the next few hours. By the time the sun broke Seiya and   
  
Serena was still in the forest searching for nonexistent lost gold at dug   
  
soils, under large stone that they could manage to lift and sometimes in the   
  
edges of flowery cliffs. Serena would always be the one to climb in a great   
  
bulk of an old tree trunk, baring in her back a backpack full of imagined   
  
treasures that they have found, was in actuality a few old broken instruments   
  
drop by some campers, a long rope was securely tied at the lower side of the   
  
pack. Just in case she brought with her some brushes taken form her father's   
  
working power toolbox and another of father's set of chisels. If there is   
  
some ancient artifacts left by the particular tree swinging tribe Seiya's   
  
grandma keep on telling them during their time to sleep she'll be sure to   
  
handle them like the expert scientists she saw at National Geographic   
  
channel. Soon Sieya would follow after she drop the rope down, signaling for   
  
him to climb up, sure enough he lay exhausted on the flat center of the tree,   
  
his heart racing when he look down and saw how far they have come up.   
  
"There, there now you are safe if you stick with me, I won't let anything   
  
endanger both of us" she patted his raised head and gave him a bear hug,   
  
letting him know that everything will turn out fine in the end. He hug her   
  
back more tighter this time and liking the feeling of warmth emitting from   
  
her small body. Though he was still a little boy, he always wonder about the   
  
serene aura she has around her, anyone can notice that. That includes animals   
  
being friendly towards her which for some are dangerous ferocious hunters but   
  
for Serena they almost seem to look like a gentle house pet. He could forever   
  
thank God for giving him a formidable, trustworthy friend. Since knowing that   
  
everyone knew, Seiya Blake being a sickly child, a weak baby that has a poor   
  
constitution, being born 1 month early. His parents expected for him to be   
  
kept in the house and a slow learner and would be settled with a private   
  
tutor, to personally take extra care of their son, rather than be schooled   
  
with average kids. Instead he turned out to be totally opposite, he was ever   
  
enthusiastic in learning as much as possible, reading books that are normally   
  
for college students, more for adults because of the fact that it was far too   
  
advance for such a young age of 6. Just one thing he hated about himself was   
  
always feeling awfully tired that he was often forced in his bed and buried   
  
himself with books. The library is the only thing that separate him from his   
  
sickly bed and be sent in the midst of fearless pirates, travel the seven   
  
seas and be sailing to grand exotic places. But to Serena, it was grander   
  
than anything, he feel as if he was the healthiest child, fully alive and   
  
more stronger. Serena his bestfriend ...  
  
  
And on Saturday she'll be going to L.A, they been together forever, like they   
  
were twins instead of she and Andrew. He just don't like the idea of any   
  
separation concerning about him and Serena, the need to be with her always,   
  
was sometimes overwhelming but he didn't care it was totally natural because   
  
of the fact that he stands as a protective older brother when Andrew is not   
  
with her ...'protective older brother'... that's all, simply a big brother,   
  
right? Not wanting where his thoughts are going with all this thinking, he   
  
planned surprising Serena before her departure. He laid the picture down at   
  
his desk, finally going to sleep. Smiling, dreaming...~~~~~~ of a woman   
  
dressed in a translucent white gown as she glided joyously down towards the   
  
earth. He stayed close behind trying to appear as if he was her shadow   
  
itself, after all, he was specifically trained to do just that, being his   
  
duty protect her as guardian, an honor given to him by the queen. For a long   
  
time he have been secretly admiring her from afar, gazing to those unnerving   
  
blue eyes while hurting himself, when he agreed to guard her he have also   
  
taken a secret oath never to let himself be known by the princess.   
  
Serenity... she's been doing this quite a number of times, meeting with this   
  
earth prince. He never missed to immediately report all of this to the queen   
  
and yet the she still let this continue. He followed her, seeing the exchange   
  
of passionate kisses from this man and then suddenly...how could he miss it,   
  
his not the only one spying on the two, because of his jealousy he let his   
  
guard down.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~dream ended...  
  
He woke up, heaving and sweating something about the dream that frightened   
  
him, but what was the dream all about he just couldn't remember it   
  
anymore....   
  
  
  
I hope you like it, so please R&R... All your reviews fueled me, so if there won't be any reviews for some time then the next chapter won't be made sooner, I think. So please R&R!!!!! Any advises about my writing are always welcome :) 


	5. announcement

For all the readers that were confuse on my story, I can only ask you all one   
  
thing. Please try to be patient with me. To answer some of the questions,   
  
that was commonly asked, I'll do my best to try to clear up what was   
  
happening on this story. There was a shift on the story on chapter three due   
  
to the reason that I am planning to reveal what really happened between   
  
Demando and Selene on the later chapters. I still can't say how many chapters   
  
I'll be posting but I am still trying to finish my other story entitled   
  
Bewitched before I continue with Linked-souls. Again about chapter three,   
  
all the Characters on the first chapters, were indeed reborn if I reveal why,   
  
then I'll be exposing the later plot of my story. Please forgive me in making   
  
you wait and of corse confusing everyone. Don't worry I'll be completing this   
  
story too, when I've completed Bewitched. I got it all planned out, so don't   
  
worry. The reviews on this story doesn't matter to me anymore, I love writing   
  
this one. But getting feedbacks from you guys are always inspirational. 


End file.
